Waterslides generally have a slide that is comprised of one or more pieces of material creating an inclined water conveying course that forms a path extending from an upper end to a lower end and over which an individual may travel. The upper end of the slide is where a user enters the slide and the lower end is where a user exits the slide.
Typical watersides will follow a course that continually changes direction in a looping, sinuous manner by using a combination of straight, curved and helical sections. These changes in direction enhance the amusement value of the ride by repeatedly stimulating the user's vestibular and kinesthetic senses. Many waterslides also incorporate covered portions of slide that immerse the user in either relative or total darkness and are made from colored and/or polished materials that are intended to engage the user's visual sense and thereby further increase the associated amusement value.